Saving and meeting Diaval/Diaval spies on Stefan being crownd/Ryan, Meg and Maleficent becomes the rulers of the Moors
This is how Saving and meeting Diaval/Diaval spies on Stefan being crownd/Ryan, Meg and Maleficent becomes the rulers of the Moors goes in Ryan F-Freeman meets Maleficent. next day, Maleficent, along with Ryan and Meg, sees a man capture a raven in his net Farmer: I've got you! Meg Griffin: whispering You think you can save it? Ryan F-Freeman: whispering I think so, Meg. My love. Farmer: Wicked bird! and Ryan watch as the man is about to hurt the raven Maleficent and Ryan: Into a man. and Maleficent use thier magic and the raven transforms into a man Farmer: It's a... It's a demon! man turns and runs away in fear. Ryan and Maleficnet approaches the man-raven Diaval: What have you done to my beautiful self? Ryan F-Freeman: Would you rather my mistress and I let them beat you to death? Diaval: I'm not certain. Maleficent: Stop complaining. Ryan and I saved your life. Diaval: Forgive me. Maleficent: What do I call you? Diaval: Diaval. And in return of saving my life, I am your servant. Whatever you need. Ryan F-Freeman: Wings. My mistress and I need you to be our wings. Ryan walks with Maleficent side by side and Meg following, Diaval turns back into a raven and flies of to spy for Ryan and Maleficent arrives at the castle in his raven form to watch as Stefan is being crowned king King Henry's Captain: I present to you the first of his line, His Royal Highness King Stefan. flies off to meet with Ryan and Maleficent in the ruins and tell her the news Maleficent: He did this to me so he would be king. Ryan F-Freeman: And he betrayed you so he made us villains, Mistress. screams and lets out a blast of green light to the sky, which Stefan notices from his tower Ryan F-Freeman: Wow, my Mistress. I am surprised. Diaval: What now, Mistress? Ryan F-Freeman: Come with me, Diaval. To the Moors. Diaval: Of course, Master. turns and starts walking in anger with Ryan following her through the Moors where the sky turns black Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan. Creature: Her wings! uses his magic to make three thrones. Maleficent sits on her throne and with unspoken words, proclaims herself queen of the Moors while Ryan and Meg sits on their thrones Ryan F-Freeman: All... hail... Prince Ryan. And Princess Meg. Meg Griffin: Thanks, Ryan. formed a dark oppressive kingdom time later, servants in the kingdom chatter about the birth of a baby girl Servant: It’s a girl! Servants: It’s a girl! It’s a girl! who’s been spying flies off to the Moors to let Maleficent, Ryan and Meg know of the news Maleficent: Well? Ryan F-Freeman: What did you see, Diaval? Diaval: Well, I saw nothing. But there's been a, um… Maleficent: What? Diaval: Child. King Stefan and the Queen have had a child. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Diaval: There will be a christening. They say it's to be a grand celebration. Maleficent: A grand celebration for a baby. How wonderful. Ryan Ryan, come with me to Stefan's castle. Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, your highness. Meg Meg, I will be back with Maleficnet and I want you to rule the Moors until then. Meg Griffin: Sure, Ryan. Ryan watches as Ryan and Maleficent sets off to King Stefan's castle Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer